


Angels Fuck, Devils Kiss

by Arikitteh



Series: Desire in Restraint [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dom/sub, F/M, Shaving, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitteh/pseuds/Arikitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spreader bars, making shaving into kinky fun time ever since dominants could get their hands on one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Fuck, Devils Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/gifts), [celticrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticrose91/gifts).



> My usual 'partner in crime' requested a drabble with these two and a spreader bar involved. This is one I've been thinking about for a bit, as I wanted something unique for this that still fit the D/s Sir/little brat dynamic we've established for these two. Hopefully this works. Also, this was written on my birthday, as a gift to friends and fans of my writing. Enjoy.
> 
> (Title from Jack Off Jill's song of the same name. Gifted to Simulacrayn cuz she's the lil' brat to my Sir. Gifted to Celticrose91 cuz I know she enjoys reading kinky stuff. :P)

“Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.” Viktor's dark chuckle could be heard clearly as he made his way to the small bathroom that was attached to the converted guest room. A guest room that'd been converted into their own personal playroom and dungeon.

Paige lay on a padded table, the padded top was upholstered in waterproof vinyl, for ease of cleanup, not for any sort of concession to comfort. She was naked, except for the harness of thin leather straps with attached stainless steel rings that not only connected the straps, but were places where other tie-downs could be clipped to. The harness did nothing to conceal her body. Her wrists were in wide fur-lined leather cuffs, and attached to the legs of the table near her head by a thick steel chain that clipped to the D-clips on the cuffs. Keeping her arms bound and preventing her from stopping anything. Not like she wanted to put a stop to any of this.

There was another steel chain that wound through large steel eye bolts that had been drilled into holes on either side of the sturdy homemade maple table's frame. This one was clipped to the steel rings that were part of the body harness she wore. Her legs were spread apart, ankles in thick leather cuffs like her wrists. A large black steel adjustable spreader bar was attached to the cuffs at her ankles. There was a steel chain hooked to the center of the spreader bar, this chain connected to an adjustable winch on the ceiling. Holding the spreader bar up off the table, forcing her legs straight up at the hips.

In her mouth was a steel bit, similar to the one used for horses. It was attached to a harness that wrapped around her head. Sir had pulled her typically unruly hair up into a sleek ponytail before placing the bit gag on her. To be fair, she'd been a little extra bratty at breakfast this morning, so she had earned some time gagged today. She just hadn't expected to be gagged and bound up like this. She had no clue what her beloved Sir had in mind for today, and she wasn't able to ask him around the gag.

Paige watched as a little wheeled cart was pushed next to the table where she lay. On it was arrayed what looked to be an old fashioned shaving kit. A few towels hung from little dowels on the sides of the cart. A small bowl of steaming water sat on top of the cart next to the kit. Once the cart was where Viktor wanted it, he grabbed a comfortable chair that he placed next to the table as well. Sliding on his wire-frame glasses before he sat down and picked up a large soft-bristled kabuki-style brush from the kit.

“I know you usually run off to your day spa with the girls to get certain things taken care of. I've been thinking of trying this for a while now, and your smart mouth this morning gave me the perfect reason to do it.” She could hear the smirk in Viktor's tone, and was thankful her body was tied down to the table once she felt the soft bristles of the brush gliding teasingly over her fully exposed labial lips. She had been planning to hit up the spa with Foxy and Ro tomorrow to get all the basics done. Eyebrows, mani/pedis, and a bit of waxing that was needed in their line of work. Never knew when the company would throw a bunch of swimwear their way and say they were needed for a beach photoshoot.

The thought of letting Sir take care of her grooming had never even crossed her mind. The smug little smirk on his face, watching her squirming happily as he teased her with the brush was enough to cause her to start rethinking her regular trips to the spa.

“Hmmm, I could keep teasing you like this. Let you get wet enough so I won't need the shaving cream to shave you. I might try that some other time.” Viktor pulled the brush away, then turned his attention to setting up what he needed. He squirted some fancy gel into a little bowl. The scent of lavender in the air as he added a little of the hot water to the gel, then started working it into a nice lathery froth with the brush.

The foam was nicely warm when he started applying it to her labial lips with the brush. He took his time, making sure there was plenty of foam applied before he set the little bowl down and switched out the brush in his hand for a old fashioned straight razor. She knew he had experience using them, as that was his preferred way of keeping his beard trimmed when they were home. Viktor grabbed one of the small hand towels from the side of the cart, draping it over his arm before he turned his full attention back to her.

Now Paige understood the body harness, and extra restraints chaining her down to the table. He didn't want her squirming too much as he shaved her. She did her best to relax, although everything about this was driving her crazy, in all the best ways. She took as deep breaths as she could through her nose, letting her body relax a bit more. It was the precious moments of anticipation that were often the sweetest, and today was no exception, for either of them.

After a few moments feeling that bond, almost like electricity charging the air between them, did Paige feel Viktor's hand touching her. His fingers gently pulling her skin taught before he brought the blade of the razor down to start shaving away the fine hair that lightly covered her most sensitive of places. A few light scrapes of the blade, then a light flick of the wrist as Viktor wiped the foam off the blade onto the towel that was draped over his wrist, then it was back to shaving her.

Watching the look of absolute concentration in his expression, seeing how carefully he was working so he wouldn't so much as nick her with the blade, the careful preparation, everything only served to reinforce that feeling of being the most precious person in her dear Sir's world. This was what always caused her to enter something that went beyond subspace. So many people thought that their sorts of relationships were all about getting tied up and pain and playtime with kinky bedroom toys. While all of that had it's time and place, a true Dominate and submissive relationship was so much more. There had to be that caring, that love, otherwise you had no relationship at all.

She floated in these feelings, enjoying them while he finished shaving her. The feeling of a damp, warm, fluffy soft towel gently wiping away the last bits of foam from her skin pulled her attention back to her darling Sir. Once she'd been cleaned up to his liking, Viktor dropped the towels back on top of the little cart, then pushed it out of the way before standing up. Sliding the chair out of his way as well, then he reached for the harness that held the gag in place and unfastened it. His hands quickly slipping harness and gag off her head to place them on the small shelf that rested just underneath the table.

“So, would you rather keep letting some angry asian lady wax you at the spa, or let me take care of you?” Viktor asked as his fingers slid lightly across Paige's cheek, gently pulling her out of subspace just enough to respond to the question.

“Depends on how good of a job you did, Sir.” She replied with a touch of brattiness in her tone. This drew a single arched eyebrow from Viktor. “Well I can go check that right now, little brat.” His tone was amused, despite the look he was giving her. It was all part of their playful dance.

He moved around the table, until he could drag his fingertips lightly over her freshly shaved skin. Fingers trailing slowly over her now smooth labial lips, drawing soft mewls and moans from her. “Feels like I got everything. Yet there's only one way to really check that I did.” He moved to the crank on the nearest wall, the one that controlled the winch for the chain that was holding up the spreader bar. He let out some of the slack in the chain, letting her legs go from being fully stretched and taught to having enough slack so she could bend her knees comfortably, just a bit.

Once there was enough slack in the chain, he locked the control in place, then moved back to stand at the end of the table near her legs. Paige saw the wicked grin on Viktor's lips as he pulled his glasses off and tossed them onto the cart. The slack on the chain allowed him to gently push her thighs just a little further apart before he bent over her and started lapping eagerly at her cunt. She felt herself heating up under his mouth, a fresh spurt of her natural lubercation quickly soaking her. Her moans increasing in volume as his skilled tongue played over her skin.

Paige fought against her bonds as she squirmed, trying to shift around so he could reach even more of her body. Knowing he'd move around, his tongue delving lower and deeper when he was ready to, and no amount of squirming and begging on her part could or would change that. The tip of his tongue skimming over her rapidly swelling clit caused her to jolt underneath him. He pulled away, glancing up at her as a loud moan left her lips. “So, little brat, did I do a good job?” He was teasing her deliberately and she couldn't help but to growl in frustration.

Paige wanted to make demands, yet she knew from previous experience that all any demands on her part would lead to is him leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied as he wandered off to do other things and left her chained up for a while. She did her best to keep the frustration from showing in her voice, didn't want him knowing just how much the teasing was getting to her, “You've done a wonderful job, Sir.” She managed in response. “You always take such good care of me.”

“Good girl. How would you like me to care for you now, little brat?” Viktor was rather pleased at her show of control, and he believed that such acts merited some reward. Had to encourage proper behavior in your little brats.

Her choice? That was a rarity during playtime. Typically they'd decide on a few things before heading to the playroom, leaving enough flexibility there in case they found something they really wanted during playtime. This morning there was very little negotiation, the shaving had been a total surprise for her. A wonderful surprise at that. She trusted him enough to leave playtime completely in his hands, a trust that had been built during their years of knowing each other.

Different things flitted through her mind, all of them wonderful. There was one thing she wanted right now, over anything else. “I'd like to rip your clothes off and start bouncing on that lovely cock of yours, Sir. But I'll settle for you pounding my needy little cunt into total submission.” Her eyes darkened with lust as she gazed up at him.

“Mmmm, such a brat. Even when letting me know what you need.” The growl that deepened his voice sent delicious shivers up her spine. She didn't think he'd climb up between her legs and release the chains that'd been holding her arms and body down to the padded table, yet that is exactly what he did. Grabbing onto the wide cuffs that were still around her wrists, Viktor moved her hands to the hem of his shirt. “You did say you wanted to rip my clothes off.”

That was all the permission Paige needed, as she started pulling his shirt over his head. With her legs still attached to the spreader bar, and still held up off the table, it was a bit of a challenge for her to strip her beloved Sir. He realized this, and moved a bit to help her without taking the challenge out of it. It took a bit of wiggling around, eventually Paige had managed to pull all of Viktor's clothes off and leave them in a sloppy pile on the floor next to the table.

Reaching up, her arms slid around his shoulders as she pulled him firmly down on top of her. “Fuck me, Sir.” Her voice was a soft needy growl in his ear, his hands were reaching for her hips as he pulled her body firmly against his own. “Beg for it, little brat.” His right hand left her hip, trailing across her thigh until he could slip it between them to start teasing her clit.

Her ankles still tied to the spreader bar, she couldn't even attempt to close her legs. Left wide open for any sort of teasing he wanted, Paige quickly realized that being tied this way left her very vulnerable, and any illusion she'd had of being in control was quickly slipping away. Her body was already begging for his, she knew that he knew how badly she needed him just from how her sensitive sex was reacting to his expert touch. “Sir, please.... You know I need you.... I can tell you need me too.” She could feel his cock, hard against her thighs. Knew he'd be jumping her soon.

His free hand slid up her body, gliding over the slender leather straps of the body harness. He loved seeing her in such things, such visible tangible signs of her willing submission. One of the playtime collars he'd bought her encircling her neck, another outward show of her place. A place in their relationship that felt so natural to both of them. How her hands caressed his back, hands that could go from a caress to a claw, nails raking down as he drove her into sweet bliss.... She truly was his little brat, in every meaning of the words.

He wanted her, desire wrapped it's coils around his very bones. Yet he waited, teasing her, playing with her, pushing his own self control to the limit before he'd give in and give both of them what they needed. As desire built between them, lust took over, and it wasn't long until he was pressing into her in one long, slow thrust. Her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, holding him to her as their bodies joined together. His lips started lightly nipping the sides of her neck, playful bites along her shoulders, causing her to writhe pleasantly underneath him. The natural rhythm of their bodies took over, lust, desire, passion, all were present as hands gripped, bodies rolled, and mouths found each other for searing kisses.

They drowned in each other, over and over again, until their energy was fully spent and so were they. He lay atop her, panting and still holding her close as she lay beneath him, breathing heavily, her hands clutching at his back in a silent signal for him not to pull away from her just yet. Her body still rolling on waves of sensation, needing him close to help anchor her as she came back to herself. He knew, and continued holding her, balancing himself on his elbows and lower arms so his full weight wasn't on her. Gazing deeply into her eyes, watching as she came back into herself, sliding down from those sweet highs that ecstasy had taken her to.

Once she was done, he slipped his hands down her body and up her legs. Freeing her ankles from the cuffs that had been holding her legs pinned to the spreader bar. He smiled when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Wrapping his arms securely around her, he lifted her from the table, carrying her snuggled up against his chest, with her legs wrapped around him, back to their bedroom. Placing her comfortably in bed, he chuckled softly as he saw her reach out for the soft round ball that was the Anubis stuffed animal he'd gotten her years ago.

Seeing how comfortable she looked curled up in bed, he decided that cleaning up the playroom could wait for a bit. Laying down next to her, she immediately snuggled up in his arms, still holding her plushie, as they both got comfortable for a little nap.


End file.
